


Just Let Me Die

by animatedrose



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Death, Gen, Intentional Murder, Twisted, cursed friendship charms, friends dooming other friends to save friends, from my old fanfiction.net account, just a prologue but i really wonder wtf this was going to entail, old, unlikely to be continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedrose/pseuds/animatedrose
Summary: Yet another group of foolish children used the Sachiko Ever After charm to cement their friendship, sending themselves to Heavenly Host Academy. Only this time, one of the students sent them there on purpose...to find another sent there earlier.Can the students of Sakurazawa Sr. High School find a way to survive and escape Sachiko's blood-soaked clutches? And who sent them there?
Kudos: 4





	Just Let Me Die

" _Sachiko, we beg of you."_

I'll find you soon.

" _Sachiko, we beg of you."_

Just hang in there for me, okay?

" _Sachiko, we beg of you."_

Please don't die before I get there.

" _Sachiko, we beg of you."_

I promise to bring you home, no matter what.

" _Sachiko, we beg of you."_

Please forgive me for what I've just sentenced you to, everyone.

" _Sachiko, we beg of you."_

But you must understand, I have no other choice now.

" _Sachiko, we beg of you."_

I have to save her, regardless of the cost.

" _Sachiko, we beg of you."_

I'm just sorry that you all have to die for my selfishness…

**RRRRRRIIIIIIIIP!**

Please forgive me, everyone. I'm so sorry. I don't see any other way. I can't do this on my own. The charm won't work if I'm alone. I need other people to come with me.

"There! Now we'll be together forever! Our friendship will never die!"

"Will it really work?"

"Of course it will! Naho says it will, so it will!"

"You've got too much faith in that creepy blogger…"

I'm so sorry. At least you're all together. At least you won't die alone. Please forgive me. I don't have any other choice.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Are you crying?"

**RUMBLE! RUMBLE!**

"Ack! What's going on?"

"An earthquake?"

"No way! We're going to die!"

"Get under the desks, everyone!"

I have to save her. You guys just wouldn't understand. Once we get there, may you will…? No. No, even then, you probably wouldn't. That's okay. You won't need to know. You can just die believing we did this wrong. Yeah…

**RUMBLE! RUMBLE!**

"Eek! The floor's falling away!"

"Everyone, get over here! Get behind the teacher's desk!"

"We're going to die!"

"Why is this happening?"

"Hurry! Keep moving!"

I'm sorry, everyone. Please understand and forgive me. I can't lose her like this. I just can't. I have to save her. There's no other way. Please…

**RUMBLE! RUMBLE!**

"What's going on?"

"Look out! The floor!"

"Ah! Someone, help me!"

"No!"

"PLEASE! HELP!"

I'm so sorry, everyone. Please… Please, just die quickly. Don't suffer. Just die. I don't want to see it. Not ever. Please…

**CRUNCH! CRACK! RUMBLE!**

…

…

…

If I survive this, I won't forget any of you. If I get out of this alive with her, I'll remember you helped me save her. Maybe you didn't want to, but you did. I won't forget this. Please forgive me. I don't hate any of you, honest. I just…don't see…any other way…

So please…just die…


End file.
